


Terror of healers

by ScotCoyjedii



Series: A large Dwobbit family [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Humor, Dwobbits, F/M, Female Bilbo, mostly angst, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:17:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6240790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScotCoyjedii/pseuds/ScotCoyjedii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ragnarok Khan Baggins can't remember how he got hurt but he hates doctors and is terrified of needles after a run-in with a human quack (long story for a different time) and a necromancer at the end of that deal. He has an intense fear of doctors and decides that his claustrophobia is pointless and hides in a closet. A utility closet , that must be the worst kind of closet must be dusty too (jokingly).<br/>*Renamed something far better*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terror of healers

**Author's Note:**

> The summary sucks.edit:i fixed it!  
> I don't own the hobbit.  
> Warnings : Mentions of rape (unseen) and lots a crazy shit

Ragnarok was hurt bad this time he didn't have Lotus around to mend his wounds. He hurt all over he couldn't recall how he got these wounds. He wandered in what reminded him of a very large stone temple that might as well become his stone tomb. He fell and landed on his face.

 

 

 

It wasn't long after that King Thorin came across him and took him to the halls of healing like a responsible adult seeing a kid who's hurt in any way requiring serious medical attention. Ragnarok woke up eventually freaking out because he was in the dwarves variation of a hospital and ran off finding a nearby closet and locking himself in it which turned out to be a utility closet.

 

 

"Did he-?" Dáin asked Thorin.

 

 

 

"Yup he barricaded himself in a utility closet." Thorin said.

 

 

 

"I think he's having a panic attack." Thorin opened the door the kid was curled up crying.

 

 

 

"I want to go home!" The laddie cried.

 

 

 

 

"I want mother back." He seemed hysterical and Thorin managed to calm him down. Taking the laddie home with him considering that he looked a lot like him and could easily pass as his own son except not with a dwarf.

At his home in the royal wing the kid who called himself Ragnarok met Kili and Fili. Prince Fili seemed shocked by this kid who basically set him up to lose everything he trained his whole life for everything his kingship included. Those green eyes were so kind and hopeful yet their was a hidden type of rage in them like something that if unleashed could rage out of control.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"I like the dreadlocks and the mustache braids." He said going up to Prince Fili all excited.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Thanks."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Cousin Freyan would love this,"

 

 

 

 

"Freyan? That's a dwarven name. " Dis said offhandedly.

 

 

 

 

"Are you dense? Of course she is she's more dwarf than me!" Ragnarok said intentionally insulting the dwarven princess.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Excitable that one." Balin chuckled.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Hey where's my coin?" Fili and Kili said.The laddie grinned his green eyes sparkled mischievously.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Hi Dain! Helm!" The laddie greeted Dain and Stonehelm his teenaged son.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Stealing from them, aye?" Stonehelm chuckled his eyes sparkled darkly. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Here ya go." Ragnarok threw their money back to them.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"So did you have fun cousin?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"What do you define as fun, geting my arse handed to me?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Don't you usually have backup?" Dain asked. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Thank King Gunzad fer tha' ."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Your sisters?" Dain demanded things got serious very quickly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Raped in front of me and imprisoned at Firegate, along with my mother and two brothers, and half brother Svadilfari. Gunzad tried to burn me at the stake."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"WHHHHHAAAATTTTTTT!" The dwarves roared infuriated. This confused Ragnarok this was normal life for him of late.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

King Thorin was enraged beyond comprehension as were the other dwarrows righteously angry. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Laddie this in't something we take lightly!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Call a counsel meeting, immediately."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"What? So this has been my normal for several months big deal I was going to go back for them the problem is I don't know if I can break into a prison. Mum's their too."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"You mentioned that."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Did I now?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Bilba? Are you Bilba's son?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Your sharp as a tack and a bit slow as a slug." Ragnarok smirked.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"I'm the eldest of of quintuplet's."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Quin-tuplets?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Five at once if you must know, I get a sadistic pleasure from watching dwarves react to that." Ragnarok chuckled.  


End file.
